Han Sui
Han Sui was an officer who historically never served one of the three major kingdoms, but in the historical novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms, he defected to Wei. Role in Games In the Dynasty Warriors series, he will support Ma Chao at the Battle of Tong Gate. During the battle, he is usually persuaded by Cao Cao to defect. Depending on the game, his surrender can be prevented by the player. When he defects, most of the other generals under Ma Chao may follow his example or abandon the field and retreat. Quotes Historical Information Han Sui was born somewhere around 144 in the Jincheng region. He was also the sworn brother of the warlord Ma Teng, father of the eventual Shu officer Ma Chao, and uncle to Ma Dai. Han Sui helped Ma Chao attack Cao Cao, but eventually the duo split. Han Sui never made plans to assassinate or betray Ma Chao. He continued to fight the Wei forces after the spit, and, when Ma Teng was still living,he had a rift with him and killed much of his family. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Early Adventures with Ma Teng When Guo Si and Li Jue seized Changan and the Imperial court, the capital, Han Sui, along with his sworn brother, Ma Teng, Governor of Xiliang, devised plans to defeat them. Scouts were sent to the capital to find those who would help their cause. Soon, the Court Counselors Chong Shao and Ma Yu, along with Imperial Commander Liu Fan, found out and agreed to help them from within. The three men obtained secret Imperial edicts from the Emperor, that promoted Han Sui to the Commander Who Guards the West, and Ma Teng was made Commander Who Conquers the West. As they marched onto the capital with one hundred thousand troops, two subordinates of the duo of Guo Si and Li Jue, Wang Fang and Li Meng stopped them with an army behind them. Han Sui and his sworn brother rode out to the forefront, verbally attacking the enemy army. Han Sui shouted, "Those are traitors! Who will capture them?". Ma Chao, Ma Teng's seventeen-year old son, rode out and dueled Wang Fang. After a few bouts, Wang Fang was defeated, and Ma Chao captured Li Meng. The enemy troops fled because of the absence of a commander, but Han Sui and his army pursued them and exterminated the army. Ma Teng and Wényuē's armies set up camp in a nearby pass and executed Li Meng. Because the rebel forces would not take action, the Allied forces of Ma Teng and Han Sui was funning low on supplies. Scouts reported that Chong Shao, Ma Yu, and Liu Fan were discovered as co-conspirators against Guo Si and Li Jue, so they were executed. The armies of Ma Teng and Han Sui were dismissed to go back to their respective regions, as their helpers were dead and supplies were at an all-time low. Fan Chou pursued Han Sui as his army left. When Chou came close to Han Sui, Sui asked, "You and I, Sir, are fellow villagers. Why then behave so unfriendly?" Fan Chou responded by saying that he must serve his commander, to which Han Sui said, "I am here for the service of the state. Why do you press me so hard?" Fan Chou turned his army around and allowed Han Sui to flee. Guo Si and Li Jue's forces were eventually defeated by Cao Cao, who moved the capital to Xu Chang. Revenge In the year 208AD, Han Sui received a letter that Ma Teng had been executed for his part in a conspiracy against the Prime Minister. Sui was to march on Xi Liang, capture Ma Chao, and as a reward, would be promoted to Lord of Xi Liang. Wényuē assembled an army of eight officers leading eight divisions those officers being Hou Xuan, Cheng Yin, Hou Xuan, Cheng Yi, Yang Qiu, Liang Xing, Zhang Han, Ma Wan and Li Kan. He traveled to Xi Liang, and there he found Ma Chao with an army, readied to avenge his father by attacking the capital. Han Sui showed the letter sent to him by Cao Cao to Ma Chao, to which he offered his surrender. Han Sui said, "Your father and I were sworn brothers. Think you I would harm you? Rather will I help if you are going to fight." Cao Cao's messenger was dragged about and executed. Han Sui and Ma Chao's forces marched on Changan, but as it was the former capital, it was well fortified. Pang De, Ma Chao's vassal, snuck into the city as the army rested, and opened the gates from the inside, allowing for a successful capture of the city. They marched onto Tong Pass, but Cao Cao sent an army of ten thousand led by Cao Ren, Xu Huang, and Cao Hong. Ma Chao and Han Sui rode out and insulted the defenders to provoke them into battle, but it happened to no effect. On the ninth day of battle, Han Sui and Ma Chao had come up with an ingenius plan. Their army let loose their horses and set aside their weapons, so Xu Huang and Cao Hong marched to attack. They were trapped in an ambush, but they escaped and Cao Cao's forces retreated. Ma Chao's forces occupied Tong Pass. Cao Cao personally led a force to Tong Pass, and gave wait in three camps. Ma Chao suggested starving their army then attacking, but Han Sui disapproved of the plan and suggested that he attacked when Cao Cao's army was crossing the river, so that they'd drown. Ma Chao attacked by Sui's plan, and came back, saying, "I would have captured Cao Cao, but a certain bold general had taken him on his back and leaped with him into a boat." Han Sui had replied, "I have heard that Cao Cao has bodyguards of the bravest and strongest soldiers under the command of Dian Wei and Xu Chu. They are called the Tiger Guard. As Dian Wei is dead, the man you saw must have been Xu Chu. He is both brave and powerful and goes by the name of Tiger Lust. You will do well to avoid him." Betrayal to an Oath :"You herd of rebels! Would you dare to plot against me?" :::―Ma Chao, when he discovered Han Sui's plot to assassinate him. In the winter of 211AD, successes were made against the Wei army, and one day, an unarmed soldier came and told Han Sui that Cao Cao wanted to have an audience with him. Because the soldier was unarmed, Sui wore only light robes and rode out to meet Cao Cao. Cao Cao said sternly, "Your father and I were granted filial degrees at the same time, and I used to treat him as an uncle. Moreover, you and I set out to serve the court at the same time, too, and yet we have not met for years. How old may you be now, General?" Sui said he was forty. Mèngdé continued his talk, "In those old days in the capital, we were both very young and never thought about middle age. If we could only restore tranquility to the state, that would be a matter of rejoicing." For hours, the two reminisced about life before the wars had started, but never mentioned anything about military matters. Ma Chao heard of the meeting soon and confronted Han Sui on what Cao Cao wanted to talk about. Han Sui said, "He just recalled the old days when we were together in the capital." Later, Cao Cao sent a letter with alterations on it, and Ma Chao once agian heard of it. He demanded to know what it contained and saw the alterations. Ma Chao, suspicious, argued with Han Sui, asking him why would he betray him if they were working towards the same goal. Han Sui offered a proposition: Tomorrow, he would ask Cao Cao to come out and talk in full view of the army, and told Ma Chao he could hide in the lines behind him ready to kill Sui. The next day, Cao Hong rode to Han Sui with his five generals and Ma Chao behind Wényuē. Cao Hong said, "Last night the Prime Minister quite understood. Let there be no mistake.", and immediately rode back to camp. Ma Chao leapt to kill Han Sui, but the five generals stopped Chao, and checked Han Sui who said to Ma Chao, "Nephew, trust me, really I have no evil intentions." Though he was unconvinced, Ma Chao returned to his camp, and the generals urged Sui to return to his camp as well. Sui conversed with his generals asking how could the distrust in Ma Chao be cleared up, but Yang Qiu said, "Ma Chao trusts too much to his strength. He is always inclined to despise you, Sir. If we overcome Cao Cao, do you think he will give way to you? I think you should rather take care of your own interests, go over to the Prime Minister’s side, and you will surely get rank one day." Han Sui replied, "I was his father's pledged brother nd could not bear to desert him." But soon, Yang Qiu and the other generals continued their argument, and Sui saw that he had no other choice. Han Sui wrote a letter, trusting it to Yang Qiu. Cao Cao replied back, saying that he would grant Han Sui the rank of Lord of Xi Liang, and Yang Qiu its governor. Sui, delighted, made a plan to invite Ma Chao to a banquet and assassinate him, then ight a signal fire for Cao Cao's armies to attack. However, a delay in preparations had Ma Chao leap into the tent and say, "You herd of rebels! Would you dare to plot against me?". Ma Chao charged at Han Sui, attempting to slash him at the face. Han Sui instinctively tried to block the blow with his hand, but his hand was cut off. The five generals accompanying Han Sui drew their weapons while the servants carried Ha Sui off. Ma Chao killed Ma Wan and disarmed Liang Xing, but the troops of Han Sui managed to light the signal fire, so the Wei forces of Cao Cao rushed in the camp and a confusing battle ensued, during which Li Kan was killed. As promised, Han Sui was given Lordship of Xi Liang, and his only two surviving officers, Hou Xuan and Yang Qiu, were given noble offices. Category:Wei non-playable characters Category:Other non-playable characters